se acabo el amor
by pauyoi
Summary: naruto y sasuke llevan 2 años de relación , pero uno deciede terminar como le afectara al otro... ok soy mala para los resumenes u u NARUSASU * * " yaoi "


**Se acabó el amor**

**NOTAS:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de: Masashi Kishimot

Genero: romance/ humor/ drama

Clasificación: MA Fiction un poco de OoC

Se encontraba un rubio de ojos azules, rojos de tanto llorar, sentado bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol de camelias, mientras observaba, las cristalinas aguas del rio frente a él y como el sol se escondía, bajo las montañas, dando paso a la oscura noche, dejando ver la luna y las estrellas, se podría decir que era la mas hermosa vista que jamás haiga visto el oji-azul sin embargo, sus ojos no veían mas que la oscuridad, solo sentía el frio viento dando paso a la soledad de la noche, y solo ella fue testigo, de aquel sufrimiento que emanaba el rubio, de las lagrimas derramadas, por esos hermosos ojos azules , que con anterioridad poseían un hermoso brillo, y ahora estaban opacos, sin luz, sin nada…

Se podrán preguntar por qué aquel rubio se encontraba en ese estado, la respuesta es simple, pero la razón no era entendible, y una pregunta que el tenia era ¿se acabó el amor? , si eso era por lo cual estaba así, por amor, no es una amor no correspondido, ya que el si lo tenia correspondido, pero la persona, cuyo tenia el corazón del rubio, termino con el, por falta de amor no lo sabe, pero mejor dejare que él se los cuente…

(Narra naruto)

Bueno mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, tengo 24 años, soy rubio de ojos azules, y la razón por la cual estoy así es por el amor de mi vida la persona que mas amo y por la cual aria cualquier cosa para que sea feliz, su nombre Sasuke Uchiha tine 23 años, moreno de unos hermosos, ojos negros, que con solo verlos, te imaginas las noches, con una hermosa luna, el y yo teníamos ya dos años de relación, valla que me costó horrores salir con el las razones simples: padre y hermano sobreprotectores, si es que el es especial, es un docel, tiene el don de tener hijos, y su padre y hermano lo quieren mucho y no lo dejaría con un "perveracosadorfeo y inmaduro" como me decían su hermano y padre ¬_¬

Por este echo, fue difícil, pero al final lo conseguí, yo estaba tan contento que, me sentía, no se como decir lo contento que estaba, y lo fue mas cuando acepto ser mi novio, hay si yo me sentía el hombre mas afortunado de todo el mundo, me sentía el rey del mundo, y nuestro primer beso, cielos, y luego nuestro aniversario de un año, y cuando llego el segundo año, yo estaba dios mio, no lo puedo ni decir, en verdad que estaba irradiante de felicidad, hehehe, tal vez la gente piense que exagero por decir siempre lo mucho que lo amo, pero no lo puedo evitar, lo amo demasiado tanto que prefiero poner su felicidad antes que la mía.

Y aquí es donde comienza todo, todo mi dolor, el decidió terminar conmigo, terminar con todo, por que fácil, se avía enamorado de otro, pero ¿Qué? ¿Como? ¿Cuando? ¿Donde? ¿Porque? Todos esas y muchas preguntas me llegaron a la mente y como es que yo no me di cuenta que lo avía perdido, es que yo estaba tan segado por el amor que le tenia que ni cuanta me día que el ya no sentía nada…

Valla que me duele y lo peor de todo es que me pidió que si podíamos seguir siendo amigos, como puedo ser amigo de la persona que mas amo y lo mas tonto es que yo acepte, pero luego me arrepentí como no tienen una idea es imposible, que yo lo vea solo como un amigo, cuando ambos compartimos mucho, la misma cama, los mismos sueños, los mismos gustos, los besos, carisias abrazos, cuando yo buscaba todas las maneras posibles de decirte lo mucho que lo amo, los momentos felices, cada deseo, sueño, y pensamiento donde estabas el, yo no me imaginaba, una vida sin que el este a mi lado.

Pero desgraciadamente, ahora ya no me tengo que imaginar, ya que la vivo.

Yo quisiera saber el por que, sé que él me dijo que se avía enamorado de otra persona, pero que no fue suficiente todo el amor que le daba, que es lo que él le ofrece tal vez, es mas guapo, tiene una mejor posición, es mas listo no lo se, yo tal vez soy un dobe como te gustaba decirme, pero de algo si estoy seguro, yo soy el dobe que le ama demasiado, incluso daría mi propia vida por el.

Duele tanto la saber que ya no eres mio, pero le amo tanto que si él es feliz al lado, de aquel que lo enamoro mas que yo, a mi me vasta que tu estas feliz, tal vez yo algún día encuentre alguna persona que acupe el lugar que el ocupaba en mi corazón, no se si logre hacerlo tan rápido como el , o incluso tal vez no llegue a encontrarlo y viva en soledad, pero no significa que le odie por dejarme, jamás podría ni siquiera pensarlo, y aunque así pensara, me será difícil odiarle por todo el amor que le tengo, incluso me sorprende de que tan grande es este sentimiento que le tengo.

Es obvio que yo no podre dejarlo de amar de un día para otro, pero tengo que aceptar que perdí, si no lo aceptara lucharía por el , lucharía por el amor que le tengo, y me aria daño y también a ti, por esa razón, no peleare por el, es muy cierto lo que dicen "no le pertenecemos a las personas para siempre" y por ese echo yo tengo que entender que el ya no es mio, y aunque me duela en el alma, lo voy a aceptar, y pondré su felicidad delante mía, es lo que asen las personas que aman a otras, siempre buscan la felicidad de la otra primero que la propia.

Por esa razón si él es feliz, al lado de otra persona que no soy yo, lo voy aceptar, y saldré adelante aunque me cueste, sé que el amor no se va acabar pero intentare, a ser lo mejor.

**Notas:**

Bueno espero que haiga sido de su agrado :D

Merezco algún Review's n_n


End file.
